Stay
by OrangeRamen96
Summary: "Are... are you leaving?" McMissile asked. "Can't stay here all day, can I?" Z chuckled. "Please," the spy whispered, "Stay." "Heh... I thought you'd never ask," said the lemon. Pairing(s): Finn McMissile/Professor Zundapp; Krista Mater/Patrick McQueen; Yasu Blossom/Professor Zundapp; Tow Mater/Holley Shiftwell; Lighting McQueen/Sally Carrera. See my profile for disclaimers.


**Warnings: Angst, Homoerotic storyline. Sex and molestation in the next chapter. **

**Krista, Yasu, Heather, Brandi, and Patrick are all my O.C's. The cars are humans in this. **

**If you notice any mistakes, keep them to yourself. I'm sure there are some mistakes in here. No need to tell me.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Stella**

McMissile woke up, his head pounding and his vision shaky. Something, or rather, someone, had woken him up. He glanced over to see Professor Z fixing his monocle.  
"Are... are you leaving?" McMissile asked, a slight twinge of pain laced in with his deep, groggy voice.  
"_Vhy _of course. Can't stay here all day, can I?" Z chuckled as he answered, his German accent lacing his words. His voice took the tone of an elder telling a child that it's impossible to grow gills or wings and start breathing underwater or flying.  
McMissile lowered his head. Of course the older man had to leave. What would it look like to the other lemons if they were caught together? But there was still that small part of him that wanted- no, needed the lemon to stay with him.  
So, as the older madman was leaving, Finn rushed towards him, stopped him and got real close to him.  
"Please," the spy whispered, feeling desperate, "Stay." He looked down to the floor. Z sighed and pulled away from Finn, who gasped as he felt the pang of rejection in his heart.  
The professor then turned around, and wrapped his arms around Finn. "Heh... I zought you'd never ask," said the man, with a smirk. The two ventured back to the bed and laid down, enjoying each other's presence.

Finn soon fell asleep, and Z took the chance to carefully leave the bed, this time slowly and with no sound. It wasn't like he wanted to leave McMissile, but there were other things he needed to do. He logged on to the computer and made a reservation at the resturaunt that one of the other lemons, Yasu, a girl who drove a bright yellow '96 GTA, worked at. The two had dated for a while when they were both much younger, and had decided to go their separate ways in their romantic relations, but not in their friendship.

Today was McMissile and Z's one year anniversary, and the Englishman wanted it to be perfect. He knew Yasu would prepare a special part of the restaurant just for them, and they would have a beautiful, delicious dinner, before going to the place where they first met, where the professor would ask McMissile to marry him. It was the perfect plan.

About three hours later, Finn woke up to a cold bed, with a note laying on the table beside the computer, which read "My beautiful boyfriend I am out running a few errands. Please get dressed and when I get back, I shall take you out. Love, Zundapp."

Finn's eyebrow went up as he stared st the note. Today was their one year anniversary, but where could he possibly be right now? The professor had seemed so distant these last few days, and he now usually left Finn's apartment in the early morning hours before the Brit woke up. It made him feel rejected. Did Z just not want Finn in his life anymore?

The spy finally got dressed before sitting down in the computer chair. Might as well play a few games while he was waiting for the professor. When he logged on, though, he was met with the ticket for a reservation tonight. It had a slot where you could put a name. Finn decided that the name was for whomever you would be bringing as your date. The name, however, was not his. It read 'Yasu', which the spy knew as being one of Z's exes. Was Z... _cheating on him?!_

Finn slammed the computer closed, grabbed his wallet, and decided to leave behind his phone, because without the professor, the only other person to call him would be Holley, and they both had other ways besides cellular devices to get in contact with one another. They had to. Afterall, they were both part of the British intelligence.

Finn started driving, anger and sorrow coursing through him, mixing so much that he didn't even know which was which. The ended up at Mater's trailer. Mater did have enough money to live anywhere he wanted, but prefered the humble life of living in a trailer park. Mater had two kids now, but every other weekend they went to stay with Lightning, Sally, and their two children. Holley was married to Mater for a few years, and gave birth to the two children, but she eventually decided that she didn't want the calm family life. She left and went back to England, while Finn stayed in America.

The knocks on the door started Mater from his nap. He jumped awake and raced to the door. Standing on the other side of the door was a stomping, cursing, crying Finn.

"Whoa, whoa, now. Calm down, pal. I'll get'cha sumthin' ta drink and calm ya down. Jus' sit righ' there," he said as he motioned to the soft couch, "An' I'll be righ' back."

Finn thanked him through the tears, and sat on the couch, wiping away his tears. He could kill for some strong liquor right now. He cleared his throat from the after-cry hoarseness, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

In the kitchen, it seemed like Mater was thinking the same thing as the spy, as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He also has to take a few deep breaths, but not for the same reasons as Finn. Mater had fallen in love with Finn soon after he and Holley got married. It wasn't just her that didn't want to be in the marriage anymore. Mater told her about his feelings for Finn after they had Krista, their second child. Before her was Heather. Krista seemed fond of Lightning's son, Patrick, but Heather and Lighting's daughter, Brandi, were now fighting. But, then again, they were girls, so Mater was sure they would be back to being pals in no time.

Anyways, now that Finn was here and needed emotional help, it was time for Mater to win him over. He knew that Finn was happily dating that evil professor - even though the redneck swears up and down that Z had brainwashed him - there is only one thing, actually, one_person _who could ever make the spy break down like that. ANd that's that monocle-wearing bastard lemon himself.

Mater walked out and handed the bottle to Finn who immediately gulped down about 8 ounces of it. Mater finally took the bottle from his grip, not wanting the spy to get too drunk and forget all about coming to Mater or to drink himself to death.

Back at the apartment, Z walked in with a smile, calling out Finn's name, but finding no Finn anywhere. He put the roses he was carrying on the computer, before looking around the apartment again. Finn took his keys, but left his cell phone, and there are only two times when he does that: when he's on a very important mission, or when he's pissed at the professor.

Z couldn't think of doing anything to upset Finn. Wait... he did say he would stay and then left. But he left a note. Z knew Finn wouldn't just walk past the note and not see it. The spy was very in tune to his surroundings. maybe he was called away on a mission? No. Finn would call him, text him, do whatever he could to let Z know. And he wouldn't have left with out Z replying to the calls or texts.

Which only left one other option, the professor realized. Finn must have gotten kidnapped! He looked around the apartment again, but found no signs of struggle, suggesting that whomever kidnapped him was someone they knew. He wasn't a spy, though, so there was no way of him knowing what to look for or how to find him. Zundapp decided to call Holley. The two weren't exactly friends, but if something happened to Finn, Z knew she would help.

Holley received a call as soon as she entered into her flat. It was pretty late in the evening, and she saw the caller ID was the professor. She wasn't his friend, and he wasn't her's, which means that the only reason he would call is if Finn was in trouble. Finn was like an older brother to Holley, and she wanted to help him whenever and how ever she could, so she answered the phone to a slightly frantic professor.

"Thank ze heavens vou answered zis time!" the professor said, as he paced back and forth in his livingroom. It had been two hours since he got home, and 5 hours since he had left earlier.

"What happened? Is Finn okay?" Holley asked, concerned about her fellow spy.

"I do not know. Ven I got home, he vas gone. But he left his cell_vone_ here, vich he only does ven he goes on missions," the lemon explained, and continued by explaining how Finn always tells him when he's leaving, and why he thought that Finn was kidnapped. "Vou have to tell me, iz zere anyone who vould vant to take Finn? Anyvone who iz stalking him, or who iz in love vith him?"

Holley immediately thought of Mater. But he was always so kind... unless... "Professor! Listen to me carefully. You must find Mater. He is in love with Finn, and when he is drunk, he gets rather violent and possessive. If he got his hands on Finn, and a bottle of whiskey, Finn could already be badly injured." She remembered when Mater smashed her against a wall when he was intoxicated, causing the entire left side of her body to be badly bruised.

The professor quickly thanked her and left, traveling over to Mater's house. He just hoped he would het there in time.


End file.
